newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Whip125/Kroniki Licealne/Pilot
Pilot, część 1 Pokój Cygana. Cygan siedzi na łóżku i gra na komórce ale widać na jego twarzy niespotykany dotąd wyraz. Albo raczej, spotykany. Co rok o tej samej porze, tylko tym razem jakiś taki smutniejszy. Lektor: Jutro ciekawy dzień. Inauguracja nowego roku szkolnego. Nowa klasa Cygana, już bez Kajtka, Maćka, bez Grubego i Łysego... ale ze starym dobrym Gruzem. To się liczy. Jakoś będzie. W końcu od czego są lekcje łączone, i przerwy między nawałem roboty. Cygan przestaje grać. Cygan: No jeszcze tego brakowało żeby zamiast mnie gadał jakiś lektor. Serio, ogar. Lektor: Sory Cygan. A powiedz nam co ty właściwie robisz? Cygan: Nawet cię nie znam, człowieku! Po co mam ci zdradzać swoje zamiary? Możesz być gwałcicielem... Lektor: Jestem tylko głosem. Cygan: To wciąż nie wyjaśnia jak się tu dostałeś. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Moja stara nie lubi kiedy wpuszczam obce głosy do pokoju. Lektor: Dobra, zapomnij... i idź już spać, bo jest późno a jutro nowy rok szkolny. Cygan: O nie, skoro już wiem że tu jesteś to na bank nie usnę. Lektor: To wyobraź sobie że wychodzę. Cygan: Wciąż tu jesteś. Lektor: (cisza) Cygan: Halo? Lektor: (cisza) Cygan: Dobra, poszedł. Położył się. Cygan: A jutro nowy można powiedzieć sezon, i parę trudnych decyzji do podjęcia. Bez Kajtka... (westchnął) Muzyka. left W czasie trwania śpiewanej części muzyki widać sen Cygana. Urywki niektórych scen: Reklamowanie produktów w Niemczech, Gruz wbiegający do klasy przebrany za woźnego, Cygan zdejmujący maskę Maćka gdy ogłaszał że jego partia wygrała, zamykanie Kajtka w kanciapie, szaleńczy pościg do gabinetu dyrektora, Nieczaik wypadający przez okno. Po śpiewanej części napisy na ekranie: Choć miał z tym kłopoty jak rzadko kiedy, Cyganowi udało się wreszcie zasnąć. Kiedy się obudził, zdawało mu się że we śnie widział wszystkie najpiękniejsze chwile jakie przeżył w gimbazie... a to były tylko odcinki jego wcześniejszych programów. A potem musiał szybko wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości i wybrać się do szkoły... Cygan w drodze do szkoły, wysiada z autobusu, na przejściu dla pieszych spotyka Gruza. Cygan: O, hej. Jak tam wakacje? Byłeś w Gruzji? Gruz: Nie, ale we Włoszech. Carezza Ski. Jeździłem na nartach. Zielone światło, przechodzą przez jezdnię. Cygan: Czad, ja byłem w Bułgarii. Nudy. Gruz: Kiepsko trochę że nie będzie z nami Kajtka. Dochodzą do wejścia na teren szkoły. Cygan: Taaa, a ja mam zamiar dzisiaj ogłosić co dalej z programem. Długo nad tym myślałem i chyba już wiem. Gruz: Ciekawe, nie mogę się doczekać. Oh wait.... Cygan: Co jest? Gruz: '''Muszę do kibla... spotkamy się później. '''Cygan: Dobra... Gruz wbiegł do środka szkoły, Cygan szedł powoli dalej. Cygan: Ale wciąż mam wątpliwości. Podchodzi do drzwi, chwyta za klamkę... Odgłos uderzenia, ciemność. Pilot, część 2 Słychać głos najpierw jak przez mgłę, później wyraźniej. Gruz: Cygan... CYGAN! Cygan budzi się, leży na środku korytarza w toalecie, zza drzwi do jednego z kibli słychać głos Gruza i pukanie w drzwi. Cygan: ... co jest? Gruz: Cygan, jesteś tam? Wypuść mnie! Cygan wstaje. Cygan: Co to za debilny kibel! Zasuwka od zewnątrz, myślałby kto. Cygan odsuwa zasuwkę. Otwiera drzwi. Gruz wychodzi. Gruz: Dzięki, jakiś debil mnie tu zamknął gdy byłem za potrzebą. Teraz chodźmy bo się spóźnimy! Cygan: Najpierw umyj ręce brudasie. Kilkanaście sekund później. Cygan i Gruz biegną w kierunku wyjścia z toalety. Drzwi są zamknięte. Gruz: Co? Jak? Cygan: Znowu numer z zasuwką od zewnątrz? ... Gruz: Komuś chyba zależy żebyśmy nie wyszli stąd na czas. Cygan: Otwierać!!! Wali pięściami w drzwi. Gruz: No na rozpoczęcie już na pewno nie zdążymy. Ej patrz! Jakaś kartka. Gruz ją podnosi i czyta. Gruz: Siemka. Skoro to czytacie, już jesteście bezrobotni. Wiele osób próbowało przejąć wasz program. Nam się to udało i daliście nam idealną sposobność. Powodzenia w nowym, nijakim szarym życiu. Podpisano H&M. Cygan: WHAT?! Gruz: H&M... H&M... znamy kogoś o takich inicjałach? Cygan: Człowieku, musimy się stąd wydostać nim będzie za późno! Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Gruz: Jak? Tędy się nie wydostaniemy. Chwila ciszy. Cygan: ... Okno! Cygan i Gruz biegną do okna. Gruz: Też zamknięte... ktoś pomyślał o wszystkim. Cygan: '''W takim razie już po nas... Spuścił głowę i smutno odszedł w kierunku przeciwległej ściany. Gruz poszedł powoli za nim. Cygan odwrócił się. '''Cygan: Przesuń się! Gruz: What the... Odsunął się. Cygan zaczął biec w kierunku okna, nagle skoczył i kopniakiem rozbił szybę. Wypadł przez okno. Gruz: Wow! Podbiegł do okna. Gruz: Nic ci nie jest? Cygan leży na ziemi, wstaje. Cygan: Nie, no co ty? To tylko kolejne na naszym koncie wyrzucenie człowieka przez okno. Plus, jesteśmy wolni! Gruz przeszedł przez rozbite okno. Gruz: No to lecimy! Dasz radę? Cygan: A żebyś wiedział! Pilot, część 3 Korytarz szkolny, przed świetlicą. Cygan i Gruz biegną do świetlicy, niestety i te drzwi są zamknięte. Cygan: Co za porypany dzień! Szkoda że każdego rana szkoła zawsze otwarta. Gruz: No to wracamy... pooglądamy spektakl przez okna... Wewnątrz. Na widowni sporo gimbusów-nowolicealistów, na scenie Hódy, Machał i Kajtek. Hódy: Witam was wszystkich, już-nie-gimby wy moje. Cygan miał się tu dzisiaj pojawić ale niestety coś go zatrzymało. Machał: Dał nam jednak cynk, i poprosił żebyśmy przekazali info za niego. Cygan(za oknem): Co? To nieprawda! Gruz(za oknem): I Kajtek tam jest! Nie wierzę w to co widzę! Hódy: Cygan i Gruz rezygnują ze swoich posad na naszą rzecz. Zgadza się. Ich program od teraz poprowadzimy MY! Cygan & Gruz(za oknem): WHAAAAAAA?! Cygan: Czekaj no, zaraz tam wejdziemy! Chce się rozpędzić żeby wybić szybę ale Gruz go powstrzymuje. Kajtek ich zauważa przez okno. Stoi jednak dalej cicho. Gruz: Co innego szkolny kibel a co innego świetlica! Chcesz płacić za te wszystkie uszkodzenia mienia? Cygan: A co więcej mogę zrobić? Drzwi są zamknięte a ja muszę tam być teraz! Machał: A żeby to się stało nieodwołalną prawdą, ich współpracownik Kajtek podejdzie teraz do mikrofonu i potwierdzi te wszystkie słowa. Proszę! Kajtek podchodzi do mikrofonu. Zdejmuje go ze stojaka. Kajtek: Niniejszym ja Kajtek informuję że... Zbiega ze sceny i otwiera drzwi do świetlicy, wpuszczając Cygana i Gruza. Kajtek: To była podpucha! Nigdy bym się nie zgodził na coś takiego! Wszystko zostaje po staremu. Hódy: Jak mogłeś! Kajtek: Już ja się będę wam przyglądał. A program zostawiam profesjonalistom. Sam będę czasem przychodził jako gość, bo rozstawać się z takim show - never. Cygan: Well well well, Hódy&Machał. Chcieliście ograbić starego Cygana z dobytku, nieładnie. Hódy: I to by się nam udało! Gruz: Pfff, ta jasne. Machał: Ja w zasadzie do was nic nie mam, to wszystko Hódego pomysł. Hódy: Cicho siedź konfidencie! Ja spadam. Hódy wybiega ze świetlicy. Gruz: Świetna robota Kajtek. I... dzięki. Kajtek: '''Nie ma sprawy. Hej, Cygan! Rzuca mu mikrofon, ten łapie. '''Kajtek: Dokończ audycję. Pokazał kciukiem na scenę. Cygan biegnie i wskakuje na scenę. Cygan: YEAH BABY! Widownia bije brawo. Gruz i Kajtek wchodzą na scenę i stają obok niego, Gruz po prawej, Kajtek po lewej od jego strony. Cygan: Więc jak już wiecie zostajemy! Kajtek również, jak tylko będzie mógł. Ale należą mu się jeszcze raz wielkie brawa! Widownia znowu bije brawo. Cygan: '''A teraz ostatnia sprawa. Dostałem parę zgłoszeń, o nowe nazwy do nowego programu. Myślałem długo którą wybrać ale ostateczna decyzja jest taka że wybrałem... . . . . . . . . . . Żadną z nich! '''Widownia: :O Cygan: Żadna z nich nie wydała mi się wystarczająco epicka. Ruszamy z nową nazwą wymyśloną przez mła. Cygan z mikrofonem schodzi ze sceny, za nim Gruz i Kajtek. Cygan: '''Zapraszam was na nowe show już wkrótce, a jego tytuł brzmi... Kroniki Licealne! Widownia bije brawo, w trakcie gdy Cygan, Gruz i Kajtek wychodzą. '''Woźny: Ej, to już dzisiaj piąty mikrofon! Oddajcie go! Cygan rzuca woźnemu mikrofon. Uśmiecha się do kamery i pokazuje "peace". KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125